


My Sleeping Beauty

by Night_Time_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Panic, Honestly they're just gay af, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Daydreams/pseuds/Night_Time_Daydreams
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day. They were just going to explore the Imagination together, have some lunch, and maybe pull a prank on Princey on the way back home. Deceit and Remus were never supposed to show up. No one was supposed to get hurt. How can something like this be fixed? Well, they aren't entirely sure it can be fixed at all.(Basically the Sleeping Beauty curse but on one of our favorite Sides)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	My Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Sup  
> This is my first story on here  
> Honestly they're just really really gay

Virgil shook his head and attempted to get his bearings after he'd been summoned into Thomas' living room. He was the last of the Sides to arrive once again. 

"…why am I here?" he said, glancing at the others and removing his headphones. Patton and Thomas were practically bouncing off of the walls, Roman was uncharacteristically pensive, and Logan was…Logan. 

Thomas started speaking rapidly, "Well I figured since we'd already gone to yours and Patton's rooms we should go to Roman's or Logan's room for our family night this week but Logan--"

"I refuse to allow you four into my room." Logan said, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. "My room is perfectly organized and I will not allow any variable to create an imperfection." 

Thomas spared Logan a quick glance before continuing, "So that left one other choice: Roman!" Thomas gestured at the Creative Side with both hands. 

Roman stared at Thomas for a moment then turned to Virgil. "My one and only concern is that my room is not always…the safest place. However, it is true that it would make for good fun." Virgil frowned, but Roman continued. "My room is a veritable Wonderland of ever-changing possibilities, but it also includes…many worse-than-ideal possibilities as well." 

Everything paused as Virgil snorted. "No, no, no, don't tell me. Does this mean you share a room with your brother? Like bunkbeds?" 

Roman sighed, "In simplest terms, Emo and Stitch? Yes." Virgil blinked. He hadn't expected to be correct. "It's like…our room is creativity personified. The base of our room is all my own work, but…with Remus and Deceit's alliance…there have been more ways for my brother to…shall we say, exert his influence." 

Virgil immediately scowled. "No, no, no. J-Just no. It's such a bad idea to even consider going anywhere that Remus has any influence, Thomas. You know what he can do to you, what they both can do to you!" 

Predictably, Roman had something to say, "Virgil, I get what you are trying to say, but out of the both of us, who do you think would win in a fight? I am the dashing, courageous prince who will slay any villain my brother throws at us! Remus, on the other hand, is--"

Virgil interrupted, "The guy who knocked you out literally the first time Thomas saw him." He smirked, "Face it Princey, I'd put my money on your brother over you in a real fight." Roman started to pout. 

Logan finally stepped in, "But Virgil, you must remember what Roman said: Deceit and Remus now have an alliance. True, it can be assumed that this alliance is meant to win one of us to their side, presumably to even the odds. This means that it is highly unlikely that they will attack in any sort of straightforward assault." 

"Oh, come on, it's 'highly unlikely' they'll attack in a 'straightforward assault' because they…they aren't really straight in any sort of way." Patton laughed, swinging his arm in his signature gesture. 

Everyone else present groaned. 

"Good…Good one, Pat." Virgil said, shaking his head. "Anyways, even if they don't attack with maces or real weapons, they're still gonna attack. That's what I'm worried about." 

"No worries, Virgil," Thomas said, "We know they're gonna attack at some point, so we'll be ready for them. I get where you're coming from, but I trust that we can and will keep each other safe. I know that you always want to keep us safe, do you trust that we can do the same for you?" Thomas and the others smiled at Virgil. 

Virgil sighed and nodded, glancing up through his bangs, "I trust you. I trust all you guys." 

Patton started squealing while Roman and Thomas grinned at one another. 

Logan adjusted his glasses, "Wonderful. Roman, I suppose it is time to travel to your room."

Roman grinned and thrust his arms towards the ceiling. "And away we go!" 

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

Virgil opened his eyes to a more-than-slightly changed version of Thomas' living room. Sure, the furniture was still there (even if they were pastel colors), and the kitchen seemed to be in one piece (although the cabinets had been re-varnished). 

However, where Patton's window would normally be, there was a simple archway that overlooked a beautiful valley dotted with wildflowers, shadowed by a magnificent mountain range and brushing up against a bright blue sea. 

Virgil hissed, drawing the attention of the other sides. "Princey, jeez, it's…exactly what I should have expected from you."

Roman spoke, "Ignoring Gloom-Meister, this is my room! It is, obviously, a little bigger than your current apartment, Thomas." 

Thomas looked around appraisingly, "I love the colors, Roman, it's exactly what I would do with my apartment if I could." 

Roman laughed boisterously, "Of course it is, Thomas! This is what your apartment would be if you could do anything at all to it." 

Thomas turned to Logan, "Whaddya think, Logan?" 

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but then his expression turned puzzled. "I think that we should probably catch up to Patton before he gets himself hurt." 

The others whipped around to stare out of the hole in the wall, towards where Patton was sprinting through the flowers, laughing and spinning and singing the Sound of Music all the way. 

Roman cursed, "Lucifer the cat! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into!" before sprinting out after Patton, drawing his sword all the while. Thomas and Logan raced after the Creative Side, leaving Virgil in their dust. 

Oh. Oh God. Patton's gonna die. We knew how bad it could be but we didn't do anything to stop him. Shit I didn't even notice him leaving, oh God, oh God, oh GOD, OH GOD! I'VE GOTTA GET PATTON!

Virgil started sprinting after the others, catching up to them in only a few seconds. 

"PATTON!" Virgil screamed, too caught up in his fear to realize that he was starting to affect the world around them. The sky was darkening and the shadows were creeping towards him as he raced after Patton. "PATTON, WAIT!" Virgil's Tempest Tongue had started to bleed through his normal voice.

Patton heard his dark, strange son shouting and immediately stopped his dancing and turned to face Virgil, who was now in the lead of the chase, only to be plowed over by the purple-themed Side as he struggled to come to a stop.

"Shit, Pat, sorry." Virgil hissed, leaping to his feet and pulling Patton along with him. "Patton, you can't just go off like that! Who knows what could happen?!" 

The others finally caught up, breathing heavily all the way. 

"Virgil…apologies in advance, but what the flipping fudge falafel is up with you?" Roman breathed, rubbing Thomas' back as the man leaned over. 

"I thought we all discussed that we weren't going to go off on our own. We don't know what's going to happen!" As Virgil ranted, his hands ended up coming rather close to smacking Patton. "If we don't stick together, then we have no idea what could happen, and--and--"

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITOHGODYOUFUCKEDUPVIRGYOUFUCKEDU--

Virgil's thoughts were running a mile a minute, quickly becoming the only things that he could focus on. No part of these thoughts were good. Virgil closed his eyes, squeezing them shut so hard that he saw stars. Through the haze of panic and frantic thoughts, a single word made it through. 

"Virgil." 

NONONOTHEYKNOWYOUFUCKEDUPNOWGOODJOBMANGODDAM--

Virgil shook his head repeatedly, the sensation of hair whipping against his cheeks barely registering through his panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-no-no-no-no-no-nononono!" He vaguely heard sounds--a voice--through his thoughts. 

"Virgil, can you hear me? Listen to my voice, Virgil. Breathe." 

LISTENLISTENTOWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT--

"That's it Virgil, you're doing so good. Just breathe, Virge. In four, hold seven, out eight." 

INFOURHOLDSEVEN OUT EIGht. In four, hold seven, out eight. 

Virgil inhaled deeply, finally able to control his breathing. He registered that he was sitting on the ground, staring at his knees, which were only a few inches from his face. Patton was sitting beside him, holding tightly to one of his hands. Roman was holding on to his other hand with both of his own. Virgil noticed that Roman's knuckles were white underneath the red scratches and half-moon marks. Logan and Thomas were hovering nearby, obviously concerned for their friend. 

"…Whelp, that sucked." Virgil glanced at the others and struggled to his feet. He still kept hold of Patton and Roman's hands as he stared determinedly at the grass. "I'm alright now, guys, promise. I just…" Virgil sighed and paused, weighing his options. He finally looked at the others and sensed only kindness and acceptance from them all. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I…panicked…because I obviously got worried about Patton and what would happen if we…if I wasn't there to help protect him. I just…I just got carried away. I'm sorry." 

"No!" Virgil's gaze snapped up to Thomas' face. Thomas spoke with seldom-heard conviction. "Virgil, you never have to apologize for having a panic attack! Of course we understand--well, maybe we don't exactly understand what a panic attack entails, but we get that there's nothing you can control about it." 

Virgil slouched, hiding a small smile, "Yeah, well, thanks Thomas…I appreciate it."

There was a moment of silence before Roman broke the peace. He spoke loudly, getting the undivided attention of all the others. "Well then, no more running off, no more blaming oneself, and no more waiting for our adventure! Let us depart!" 

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

Roman led the others out of the forest and up a small hill. When he reached the crown, he turned and spread his arms wide, beaming at his friends. "Welcome, my friends, to Briar Hill!"

There was a red-and-white-checkered blanket spread on the grass and a picnic basket set in the middle. This little hill sat near the edge of a forest, and ran into a sandy beach. The sun was hot, but the wind blowing in from the ocean kept the air pleasantly cool. 

“I thought we could stop here and have lunch before we carried on, if that’s alright with you all.” Roman said. There were various noises of agreement from the others.

They sat and started unloading the picnic basket. Peanut Butter and Jellies, Turkey Clubs, and BLTs were first to be pulled out, followed by bags of chips, fresh apples and pears, a thermos of lemonade, and utensils. Roman was answering questions thrown at him by Thomas, Patton, and Logan, but was making sure that he was able to be heard by all present. "Every landmark in the Imagination is named after some sort of detail from a fairytale, leftover from when our Thomas was still a child." Virgil heard him say. "There's Slipper Hall, Seven Dwarves Farmlands, Tower Center, and so many more! Of course, as Thomas has grown, streets and landmarks have formed, been named, and fallen to ruin, only for another to rise in its place! It's…really quite beautiful, sometimes." 

Roman grew quiet. Virgil stared at Roman's face--his eyes specifically--as Roman continued. "The whole process of watching a building piece itself together from nothingness, then slowly return to mere dust and magic…it's breath-taking." Roman was staring up at the sky, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It was like Roman could see past the clouds and the blue sky to the very molecules that made up their world. 

Virgil could feel himself turning red and had to make a real effort to look away from the Prince. He glanced down to his remaining chips and lemonade, managing to fumble a single chip into his mouth, dropping several more along the way. 

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

They all had long finished eating and were laying on or near the blanket, plates and utensils still scattered about.

Virgil was about to ask what they were going to do next in the Imagination when, suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew many of the paper cups and plates down the hill, rolling past the tree-line and into the surprisingly dark forest. 

Virgil looked up from the blanket in front of him to see storm clouds gathering in the sky, the world suddenly no longer bright and shiny, but strangely warped and muted. 

Roman cursed, summoning his sword and swiftly unsheathing it, "Quickly!" He yelled, having to scream to be heard over the wind. "Get behind me! Now!" 

Virgil was yanked to his feet by one of the others and shoved immediately behind Roman. The Prince glanced back for a moment, his eyes softening when they met Virgil's. It's going to be alright, they seemed to say. It'll be all okay because I'll protect you. 

Virgil ripped his gaze away from Roman to stare at two figures that had suddenly emerged from the forest. One with a lemon-yellow cape and a fanged smile, the other with lime high-heeled boots and a crazed look in his eyes. 

Virgil hissed and shoved his way in front of Roman, "Oh hell no. Get the fuck out of here. No, just fucking leave here, fuck off, no thank you, good-bye." He stormed halfway to them before stopping and summoning his own weapon. A long, medieval style scythe suddenly gleamed in the fading light. The black handle had a faint purple tinge to it, but was otherwise bare. "Don't you fucking dare hurt any of them." 

Deceit smiled, scales curving eerily. "Oh, but my darling Virgil, we totally came here just to harm your lovely little friends." 

Remus bounced on his toes. Virgil only then realized that the darker side of Creativity was holding a dimly glowing sack in his hands. "Yeah, we just want to get you!" With that, the Duke rushed forward, chucking the now-opened bag's contents all over Virgil. Virgil struck out with his scythe, but just a moment before the blade made contact, Deceit snapped his fingers, causing the world to seemingly go sideways and backwards. 

When the world turned back to rights, the two Dark Sides were gone and Briar Hill was full of sunlight once again. 

Virgil gaped for a moment, then turned around and, allowing the weapon to disappear, raised his arms slightly. "What…Roman, what the hell is this stuff?" A yawn interrupted his sentence. 

Virgil saw Roman's gaze turned to one of horror and worry, but as he tried to take a step forward, he found that his knees suddenly wouldn't work. He braced himself for impact on the hard ground, but instead fell into waiting arms. 

"Oh…V-Virgil, you're gonna be okay, alright? You're gonna be fine, we can fix this." Virgil opened his eyes (when had they closed?) to see hazy faces swimming above him. The closest was Roman's--he would always be able to tell because of the beautiful eyes. "Oh, darling, your eyes are prettier than mine by a hundred-fold." Had Virgil spoken out loud?

"Sorry…'m just tired…wanna take a nap 'r somethin…" 

Virgil could barely keep his eyes open, but when something wet and warm landed first on his cheek, then on his forehead, he forced his eyes open. Roman was crying. "Virgil, my thundercloud, you must stay awake for me. Please, you can't go to sleep just yet, my love. Just keep awake until we figure out how to fix this. Please." 

Virgil smiled deliriously, reaching up to touch Roman's cheek. "I…I'll hafta try, then…just f'r you." Virgil felt his hand fall to the ground. "Tell me…'bout your fav'rite fairy tale…" 

Roman could hardly speak through his tears. It didn't matter that Patton was crying, or that Logan and Thomas were trying their best to support both each other and their friend. No, the only ones were Roman and Virgil. 

Roman smiled, "Oh my darling, it's so difficult to pick. I love Cinderella's compassion, Snow White's patience, and the Little Mermaid's determination. I think, however, I used to love Aurora's tale most of all, when I was a child." 

Virgil smiled. "Th's good…mine too…'m sorry, Princey…can't stay 'wake…." With that, Virgil let his eyes slide closed and fell into a deep, deep sleep. 

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

Virgil woke slowly, first relishing the feeling of grass on his hands and the sun on his face. Next, he could hear what sounded like lots of people crying. He became confused and concerned in equal measure. What was going on? Why were they all so sad? Virgil tried to move, to get up, to do something other than just lie there, but he only managed a twitch of his finger. 

He became aware of a slight pressure on his stomach, as well as a growing wetness. The next time he attempted to move, he managed to lift his right hand onto whatever it was on him. The head, as it apparently was, immediately stilled. Virgil heard soft gasps and hushed whispers as he finally was able to open his eyes. 

He saw Patton, Thomas, and Logan at various points all leaning over him, beaming smiles overtaking their tear-stained faces. Roman, however, was looking at him like he was a dream, or too good to be true. "…Virgil? Is it really you?" A whisper was all Roman was able to force out of his lips. 

The memories of what had transpired immediately came flooding back to Virgil. The adventure, the picnic, the weird dust, and the dreamless sleep. Virgil immediately teared up, flinging an arm up to hide his face. "Fuck. That. Remus and Deceit can suck my ass." 

Strained and startled laughs forced their way out of the others, which soon turned into a full-blown hysterical laughing fit. Every time someone was even looked at, it would set off a whole other fit of giggles. Eventually, they all calmed somewhat. All except for Virgil, that is. 

Still with his arm flung over his eyes, Virgil found he was unable to stop laughing, even as he felt his sleeve become damp. He felt a hand tentatively touch his arm. 

"…Virgil, darling, what's wrong? Don't try to tell us that nothing's wrong, I can clearly see your tears. Please, you can talk to me." As soon as Roman had finished speaking, Virgil sobbed and launched himself up into Roman's arms. 

Roman immediately wrapped his arms around Virgil, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. 

"I-I can't, 'm sorry. I just-I just…what happened? I remember the picnic…and the others, with-with the dust, and falling asleep, but…what happened? I-I don't know what--" Virgil sobbed, barely managing to get his words out. 

Roman made comforting noises, squeezing Virgil slightly, "Let's get you home first, my stormy night, some recognizable surroundings will do you good. Once we're there, and you have a hot coffee in your hands, then, I give you my word, we'll tell you everything." 

Virgil stared up at Roman for a moment, then nodded slightly, "Okay, just…don't…don't let go…." 

Roman pulled away slightly, but rubbed Virgil's shoulders comfortingly. Roman smiled, "I won't ever let you go again."

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

True to his word, Roman didn't let go of Virgil once on the way home. After bodily picking Virgil up off the ground, Roman carried, held hands with, or rubbed the shoulders of Virgil at every point on the way home. 

Once they exited the Imagination and found their way back to their house (their real house, that is), Roman guided Virgil to sit on the couch, asking one of the others to make a pot of hot coffee for Virgil. Virgil smiled as Patton gave him a bear hug before going to the kitchen. Thomas and Logan sat as well, closer than usual. Though Virgil knew that, due to the circumstances, this was to be expected. Virgil leaned his head against Roman's shoulder, sighing in relief or happiness, he wasn't entirely sure which. Roman's arm came up and wrapped around Virgil's shoulders, reminding the man of the circumstances that had led to this. 

Virgil sighed and spoke, "Guys…what happened?" 

Roman hummed, tapping on Virgil's collarbone. "Not yet, dear, wait for the coffee. Then…then we'll tell you." 

Just then, Patton walked in with a large tray, upon which were large steaming mugs. "I know Roman was talking about coffee, but I figured out something that wouldn't keep you up until 4 a.m. again." With that, Patton handed a purple mug to Virgil. Virgil looked down and saw bobbing marshmallows in warm hot chocolate. 

He smiled up at his father figure, "Thanks, Pat. I think this is better than my usual coffee too." Patton smiled and leaned down to peck Virgil's forehead before handing out the rest of the color-coded mugs. 

Virgil headbutted Roman's cheek. "Come on, Princey. Spill." He saw the others exchange amused glances as he listened to Roman sigh. 

"Fine…fine, you deserve to know anyways."

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

*Just before Virgil loses conciousness*

Roman saw Virgil's small smile and attempted to at least grin back, but couldn't muster the strength to do so. "Th's good…mine too…" Virgil spoke. Both their favorite Disney movies apparently used to be Sleeping Beauty. Roman would say it was a coincidence, but he was never sure they were real to begin with. "'m sorry, Princey…can't stay 'wake…."

Roman's eyes only widened as Virgil's closed. "No…no, no, no, no-no-no-no!" Roman's panicked voice quickly rose to a scream. "No! Virgil! No!" He only vaguely registered Patton's own loud sobs, Logan's disbelieving mutterings, and Thomas' total muteness. Roman shook Virgil's lifeless body, screaming his name at the top of his voice. "Virgil! Virgil!" 

"Roman, stop that!" Logan raced over and wrestled Roman's hands away from Virgil's body. "We don't even know what happened to him." But still Roman fought him. "Roman, he could still be alive!" Roman immediately froze, and Logan gently laid Virgil down on the ground. 

Roman looked on in apprehension, barely allowing himself to hope. Logan placed his fingers against Virgil's pulse point. 

Logan sighed and looked up with a smile bigger than any other Roman had seen on his face before. "He's alive. Virgil's still alive." Roman sighed, closing his eyes in relief and leaning against Logan. As such, he missed Logan pinching and prodding Virgil, only to be startled when Logan spoke again. "I…I'm afraid that may be the only positive thing in this scenario. Virgil…he appears to be catatonic. He ranks a three on the Glasgow Coma Scale, and he doesn't seem to be reacting in any determinable way. I…I just can't seem to find a plausible way for that odd dust to be putting such pressure on his brain, unless this isn't a coma, but only a very deep sleep, but Virgil would be able to wake if that were the case…" Logan ran a vaguely frantic hand through his already unkempt hair. "I…magic doesn't have…magic isn't logical…I don't…this—none of this—makes sense!” 

Roman squeezed Logan's hand as Thomas and Patton came forward and wrapped their arms around Logan as he began to sob. "I-I don't know w-what to d-do!" Logan pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, glasses pushed to the crown of his head. He let out a gut-wrenching sob mixed with a yell. 

Roman spoke, "Logan. It’ll be okay. Virgils still alive. That means we have a chance to save him still.” Roman wasn’t sure how he was being so calm. “Just think it through. You’re the smartest one here, just think through what happened.” 

Logan nodded, still covering his eyes. “When-when Remus and Deceit appeared, the world seemed to…go darker, which means that at least one of them was using some aspect of their powers.” Roman hummed in encouragement, determinedly keeping his eyes on Logan and not the lifeless Virgil. “Virgil pushed in front of you, presumably because he was incensed at their appearance. Virgil’s weapon…is slightly unusual, but he does seem to be able to wield it rather well. He should be asked about that…at some point.”

Patton spoke, voice thick with both conviction and tears, “Soon. We’ll ask him about it soon.” 

Logan smiled. It was a small smile, yes, but Roman would still count it as a win. 

Logan continued, “The bag that Remus was holding was glowing, so he was probably the one using his power, especially as Deceit was the one to teleport them both away. However, knowing Remus, that powder could have any number of severe side effects. 

“On the other hand, it must be taken into account that they apparently only came for Virgil. Deceit likely had a hand in the planning, so I highly doubt that the powder was made to kill Virgil. It may be made to cause amnesia, but then it likely wouldn’t have caused Virgil to fall asleep in such a manner. Deceit would have wanted to witness our reactions to Virgil believing he was a Dark Side once again, not to mention bringing Virgil back to the Dark Sides himself instead of simply leaving him here with us.”

Logan paused. “I believe this attack was meant to cause some sort of distress amongst us. There must be some sort of test or…riddle that we have to solve to get Virgil back.”

After another moment of silence, Patton spoke, “They planned this. They had to have planned this, which means they meant it to happen here, on Briar Hill.” 

At this, Roman groaned audibly and hid his face in his hands. “My brother had more of a hand in this than you could have guessed, Logan. He loves torturing Virgil…well, he likes torturing people in general, but he especially likes to tease and torment Virgil, as they both know so much about one another….”

Another pause.

“My brother also loves fairy tales. He picked the fairy tale that Virgil loves the most, and made sure to attack him here. I wouldn’t be surprised if the cure for whatever this is had something to do with Briar Rose as well.” 

Roman extracted himself from the ongoing group hug, shuffling over slightly so that he could stare down at Virgil. He immediately tested up again, but did his best to hold back the tears. 

“I failed him.” Roman spoke, continuing over the chorus of negatives. “I said I’d protect him, that I wouldn’t let anything happen to him…and I failed.”

Thomas came forward and laid a comforting hand on Roman’s back. “You didn’t fail him. Whatever happened today, no one can say you failed Virgil.” 

More tears streamed down Roman’s cheeks. He intertwined his hand with Virgil’s. Raising both their hands, Roman pressed his lips against Virgil’s hand. After a moment, a sob wrenched its way out of Roman. He hung his head and bent over until his head was pillowed on Virgil’s stomach. 

The others pretended not to hear Roman's sobs over the sounds of their own sorrow. 

More than a few minutes were spent in this manner, until suddenly, Virgil’s hand rose and entangled itself in Roman’s hair.

Roman started and gaped at the scene in front of him. Virgil’s eyes—his beautiful, wonderful eyes—were open and staring at Roman confusedly. Roman could hardly believe his own eyes. “Virgil…” he said, “Is it really you?” 

\----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----____----

“And that’s that.” Roman said, struggling to contain a blush. 

Virgil stared off into space for a moment, “Wait…I just…woke up after you kissed my hand?” 

Roman’s face was almost entirely red. “I-I suppose so, yes….” 

Virgil sat up, Roman’s arm sliding off his shoulders. Virgil glared off to the side, pointedly away from the others in the room. “Fucking Remus, of  
-fucking-course he would.” He muttered. Virgil suddenly turned and stared Roman in the eyes. “You know exactly what that dust was, don’t you, Roman?” 

Roman looked down at their still connected hands and sighed, gently untangling their fingers. “Yes, Virgil…I know exactly what it was…it was Sleeping Dust. It has the same enchantment as the spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty’s story. Therefore, the only way that the victim can be awoken is…”

“True love’s kiss.” 

Virgil and Roman stared at one another. Roman was the first to find his voice, “You…you knew? You knew what it was?” 

Virgil looked away, cheeks reddening under his white foundation. “I…I suspected…and hoped.” 

Roman clasped Virgil’s hands in his own, barely daring to whisper now. “Hoped?” 

Finally, their eyes met. 

“I knew you were the one to fix me…I could tell…I hoped it meant what I thought it might…I-I know it was stupid, but-but I’ve been hoping for a while now, and—“

Roman lunged forward and pecked the corner of Virgil’s lips, pulling away almost immediately.

There was complete and utter silence for a moment, a silence which even Patton dared not to break. Then, “Dammit Princey, kiss me like you mean it!”

A small smile. “As you wish, my love.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this story, there might not  
> There might be a sequel, there might not  
> Who knows
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
